


[盾冬][蛇盾警告]十一字的情书(四)

by NaN_nan



Category: Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaN_nan/pseuds/NaN_nan





	[盾冬][蛇盾警告]十一字的情书(四)

作者主页： http://kuka6z.lofter.com/

(四)  
贴身近战的余热还残留在每一寸肌肤上，暴力宣泄后的快感根本无法消退。肾上腺激素激烈的迸发，让双方的身体和精神都处于亢奋状态。这一切让Steve对眼前的这具漂亮而熟悉的肉体产生着强烈的渴望，更何况自己手中握有绝对的控制权。不论对方言辞拒绝，或是武力抗拒，他都做好了绝不停下的准备。伪善者的面具已经带了太久，是享受真实欲望的时候了。  
索科威亚事件让他更为深刻地意识到，即使百年变迁，超级英雄和那只马戏团的猴子并未本质区别。所谓的付出和奉献不过是另一种立场上的剥削和独裁。大众总是愚蠢的，轻易被塑造的英雄形象所蒙骗，随意对恶毒流言深信不疑。自己的九头蛇身份对他们是个很好的教训——当权者总是在玩弄信仰、实践欺骗。正义、公平，这些自己曾经坚持的高尚词汇，得到的只是自己画像上的fasces涂鸦，更是那双抓不住buck的手。  
上衣汗湿粘腻，让炙热身体的不适感加倍，Steve直接脱掉扔到一边。两人赤裸着上身，加上之前的吻，雄性荷尔蒙跟随脉搏使得心脏不受控制地快速跳动。  
“你没有什么讨价还价的资格！”Steve捏住对方的脸颊，用力量直接再次撬开唇齿。  
这次的吻他没有再拒绝。  
舌尖缠绕的黏腻居然没有预期中那么令人生厌。但被人主导一切的侵略感，让战士的高傲之心受到了冒犯。在游刃有余的接吻之间，他狠狠地咬了一口对方下嘴唇。猩红的铁锈味在口腔中瞬间蔓延，身体用燥热而鲜活的感觉回应着这个湿乎乎的吻。  
“шесть:шесть.”他有些得意地翘起嘴角，危险的玩心也跟着膨胀起来，“Equalizer！”  
6:6!  
不如就让比赛换个方式继续！  
Steve瞬间挺身起来，拇指快速掠过血迹。瘙痒般的疼痛，与其说是反抗，不如说是加倍撩拨起自己的控制欲望。鲜血粘在对方的嘴唇上，形成一抹挑逗的lipstick。那双被反复洗脑而暗沉浑浊的眼睛，在自己海水般的蓝眼眸里反射出搅乱心绪的波浪。  
有趣起来。  
右手直接按住对方的咽喉，将头颈牢牢禁锢在地上。吻沿着湿漉漉的发梢，游走到发红的耳根。酥软的触觉让对方忍不住微微吸气，在齿间摩擦出呲的一声。金属手臂瞬间抬起，仿佛是为了掩饰自己的出丑，撕扯着他的右手腕，试图解除锁扣。  
“别把我当个姑娘！” 黑发战士用舌尖舔走唇边的血印，掩饰着内心些许慌张。绵长到略显温柔的荒谬前戏，居然有些操蛋的熟悉感。但这绝对不是自己喜欢的做爱方式。屠戮机器渴望着更对等的野蛮对待。  
“别为这句话后悔！” Bucky还是winter soldier？在自己为这个疑惑而有所克制时，对方却迎面一记直拳。警告是支配者的宣言。  
Steve把对方从地上拉起，在尚未站稳的瞬间，毫无停顿地用双臂夹住膝窩，将对方直接抱了起来。对于这个突如其来的大幅动作，winter soldier丝毫不觉厌烦。双腿顺势用close guard的柔术体式绞住对方的腰，双臂搂上脖子，对这个壮硕健美的床伴平添几分期待起来。  
场地边界之外，靠墙放着一张木工桌，整齐陈列着各种冷兵器。生存叉、三棱军刺、尼泊尔弯刀，Winter Soldier最爱的Gerber Mk II自然也位列其中。  
被粗暴地直接扔在木工桌上。黑色刀刃膈刮着臀部和大腿肌肤，冰冷的金属让一切疼痛更加透澈。为了保持平衡，手掌挤压在桌面上，瞬间被利刃刺伤。Winter Soldier摸起右手边的蝴蝶匕首，从对方漂亮的喉结向上一路划过棱角分明的下颚。瞬间绽开的红色蜜汁，像催情剂般磨灭着理性。他忍不住向前探出舌头舔舐起来。  
Steve用力量控制着节奏。左手蛮横地钳住握刀的手腕。在对方指尖松动的瞬间，右手夺过武器，向下的爆发力直接将匕首扎穿台面。刀刃精准的落在机械臂的虎口之间。毫不拖泥带水的动作让winter soldier对这个男人变得更加渴望。  
沾着血迹的机械臂抚摸着对方的伤口，从雕刻般的脸颊到坚硬的前胸，留下一条长长的红色血痕。对方的蓝眼睛里溢出和自己一样的欲望。被这样的眼神死死盯着，让人极度口干舌燥。  
汗液、疼痛、血液、一个完美的肉体、吻！每一个毁灭自我的元素，都让自己有重生的快感！让身体更加兴奋。  
“快给我做点什么！”  
施令者与服从者的位置一瞬间似乎发生了翻转。


End file.
